(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal apparatus, a method, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a service utilization system.
(ii) Related Art
A multifunction apparatus is an information apparatus shared by multiple users, and provides various functions to the users. In recent years, it has become common that such a multifunction apparatus is connected to a network so as to operate in cooperation with other apparatuses and external service utilization systems. Thus, the multifunction apparatus offers more advanced and diverse services to the users.